The Fundraiser
by leighjw98
Summary: The Guild is having a fundraiser only Mira Jane has her ideas for poor Lucy... Gralu x x
1. MiraJane and her evil Match-Making Smile

_**Hi So this is a Gralu Story, I tried to make it Funny, Rated T For a Reason... :D**_

_**Please Rate and Review and Enjoy the Story x**_

_**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"So Tonight Lucy? Are you doing a song?" Mira asked

"Huh?" Lucy asked Confused

"For the Fundraiser. Are You performing?" Mira asked Lucy again.

"I want to but we have to be in pairs right?" Lucy asked sighing now with her head leaning on her hand whilst she sat at the bar.

Mira nodded. "Why don't you ask Gray?" She asked.

Lucy started coughing viciously. "What the HECK MIRA?! Are you trying to kill me?" Lucy said calming her coughing.

"You like him thoug, don't you?" She asked. Lucy blushed and slowly nodded her head.

"Well saying as Gajeel is with levy; Natsu and Lisanna are together and Lyon has forced Juvia to be with him, Gray is all alone... I'll make him do it with you..." Mirajane said with a scary smile "I'll even Write the number for you two" She said with her evil match making smile. Lucy began to panic and begged her not to but it was too late. She was gone, Talking to gray.

Gray followed Mira Back to the bar where Lucy was.

"So I'll meet you both here in half an hour and I'll Give you the Number then you have all afternoon to practice for the performance tonight" Mira said Happily.

"Sorry You got dragged into this" Lucy whispered

"It's okay, I know what Mira's like" Gray replied smiling.

_*Time Skip*_

It had been 45 minuites and Lucy and Gray had just recieved the Number from Mira. They couldn't believe it. They had to Pretend they were in love and they were messing with each others heads...

And at the end they had to share a kiss. They were shocked they tired to get out of it but Mira wouldn't let them.

"I'm Really Sorry, Mira forced you into this" Lucy said as they walked back to her apartement.

"It's okay, you were forced into it as much as I was" Gray said Smiling opening Lucy's Front dorr for her. They both liked each other but they were both too scared to tell each other.

They reahursed everything in the number apart from the kiss.

_*Time Skip*_

Lucy was just in the back putting the last minuite touches to her dress. When Mira introduced them to the stage.

She was wearing a mid thigh dark blue dress. With lighter blue detail. She had gold jewelery on and her hair was tied up in a neat bun. she looked moe beautiful than normal. Gray was in a black suit, white shirt and a blue tie. blue was his favourite colour and she knew that, heense why she put on a blue dress. She made herself look nice for him. She couldn't help it.

"Ok so Singing Love me again It's Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia" Mira said and then she left the stage.

Gray and Lucy entered the stage together. And then the Music Started.

(A/N ; ok for the song I've Decided to write what they do in**'Bold and between slashs '/''.** When Lucy Sings In '_Italic'_ and For Gray** 'Italic and Bold'**. And When They both sing 'Normal')

_Make You Love Me Again _ /**Lucy Turns To face gray and gray does the same both keeping their distances/**

**_Make You Love Me Again_**

_**Think A Girl's At the door **_**/Gray points to the door and looks around the audience and points to beautiful girls/**

_**And They all Wanna Roll, Wanna Roll**_

_**But I gotta say no,**_

_**One Girl that I'm lookin' for **_**/Gray gets closer to Lucy Telling her she's the 'one'/**

_**There she go**_

_**I knew You'd be Back For another round **_**/Gray pulls Lucy close and spins her around in his arms/**

_**Give me a chance To lay it down **_**/Gray let's Go of Lucy and she steps away shaking her head/**

_**The Night is young**_

_**We are having fun**_**/ They both start laughing and having 'fun'/**

_**Show me love, Hit me up /**_**Lucy Hits gray carefully in his arm he laughs/**

_**You're so Beautiful **_**/Pulls lucy's chin up like he's gonna kiss her then pushes her away/**

When we dance

Heaven Open's Up

_**Girl I thought That I should let you know **_

_**Baby, When the night is Done I'll let you go **_**/Gray acts all cocky and Lucy is just not interested/**

_**But I promise You'll be back for more**_** /Lucy nods her head like 'yh yh whatever'**

_**I wanna Touch you like I did Before **_**/Gray Pulls Lucy Close and Touches her waist and then caresses her cheek but she pushes him away/**

_**So baby take my hand, take my hand **_**/Gray holds out his hand but Lucy doesn't except it/**

_**Imma make you love me again**__ (Make me love you again love you again)_ **/Lucy says her line running up to gray giving in on his charm/**

_**Imma make you love me again **__(Make me love you again love you again)_ **/Lucy Runs her hand through his hair as if she 'loves him again'**

_**Imma make you love me again **_** /Both seperate from each other/**

_Tell me You one more time, gonna make you mine, all mine_ **/All mine she mimes and bites her lip to seduct him, Gray just laughed/**

_What you gonna do? _**/She asked shrugging her shoulders and smiling as gray comes closer to him/**

_Baby Boy it's up to you, up up to you _**/Lucy said this getting in his person space and running her hand down his chest as his blazer had disappeared and his shirt was open/**

_I'll Do what i have to, to get you back_ **/Lucy Pulled him close and played with his hair and then kissed his cheek and mimed 'anything' as she bit her lip/**

_Untill you love me, love me again_

_oh Boy_

_We were So young_ **/They just messed about at this point../**

_Just having fun_

_Messed it up, Had a love that was beautiful _

_**When we dance**_

_**Heaven Open's Up**_

_Boy I thought That I should let you know_ **/Lucy goes to kiss him/**

_Baby, When the night is Done I'll let you go_ **/Then Pushes him away before they kiss/ **

_But I promise You'll be back for more_ **/Gray just laughed/**

_I wanna touch you like I did_ Before**/Lucy had her hands touching his chest again and she found herself getting closer to him/**

_So baby take my hand, take my hand_ **/Lucy helf out her hand and he took it/**

_Imma make you love me again __**(Make Me love you again love you again) **_**/They were in each others arms at this point/**

**_Imma make you love me again_** _(Make me love you again love you again)_

Imma make you love me again

Imma make you love me again **/Gray played with the strap on her dress and he ended it pulling it down/**

_**Baby, No I should have never let you go **_**/Lucy Playfully slapped Gray for messing with her Dress but he continued/**

_So My heart is Coming back for more_

I wanna hold you like I did Before **/He held her in his arms/**

So baby take my hand, take my hand

_**Imma make you love me again**_ _(Make you love me again love me again)_

_Imma make you love me again __**(Make you love me again love me again)**_

Imma make you love me again

_**Ey ey**_

_**love me again**_

_ey ey _

_love me again_

ey ey **/They were still in each others arms and Lucys hands changed from on his chest felling his abs to now in his hair messing up his hair. Gray placed his hand on her cheek/**

love me again

_(make you love me again love me again)_

Then they kissed. Everyone was clapping and they ran off stage.

They were alone back stage.

"Half of that was made up as we went along" Lucy said smiling, she found it funny.

"You let me do alot to you up there" Gray said getting close Lucy. She didn't object and instead happily agreed to go into his arms.

"Why do you think that is?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I love you Luce" Gray said.

"I love you to Stripper" She said laughing and then he kissed her again.

"So now I know why you don't complain when I don't have my shirt on" Gray said smiling

"No it's just you work out" Lucy said Blushing. Gray smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Loki Walked back stage to see Gray and Lucy Kissing. He coughed to let them know they had company. They jumped away from each other.

Loki went up to gray and was about to punsh him when Lucy stopped him.

"Loki?! What the Hell do you think you are doing?!" Lucy shouted

"You are mine, Princess" He said showing his smile

"Drop it Loki, I love Gray and You know that, Leave him alone" Lucy said calmly

"Fine" Loki said unwillingly

"But if you hurt my Princess your dead! Hear that Ice Stripper?!" Loki said invading Grays Personal Space. Gray nodded and Loki disapeared back to the spirit world.

"Sorry" Lucy said getting back into Grays arms...

Gray walked Lucy back to her apartement. And He stayed there the night...

* * *

_**How was it? **_

_**There will be a chapter 2. :D **_

_**Please Rate and Review :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own the song in the fan fic it is a mix of both versions of Love me again by Big time rush**_

_**and i do not own fairy tail x**_

_**Thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it x **_


	2. I do ,Do you?

_**So part 2 Of 'The Fundraiser'. Thanks For the Reviews, And thanks for the Idea... **_

_**Thanks to the followers and people who favorited this Story... :D**_

_**Please Enjoy...**_

_**I don not own Fairy tail...**_

* * *

_****__Discription ; It has been 1 Year since Gray and Lucy have been together, Even after all of Loki's Attempts to break them up, they were still together and they were very happy together..._

* * *

_*1 Year after chapter one*_

_/Normal Pov/_

Lucy was sitting at the Usual table with Natsu, Erza, Levy, Happy and Loki.

"So how are things going with Gray?" Levy he best friend asked.

"Good. I'm so greatful to Mira for making us do that Fundraiser song together..." Lucy replied thinking back to that day...

"So you and The Ice Princess are still together?" Natsu asked disgusted. Lucy nodded.

"I keep telling you Princess, He isn't right for you and that you two shouldn't be together" Loki said.

"Yes loki, The amount of times you've tried to break us up is unbelievable.." Lucy said slightly annoyed.

She thought about one time he nearly had broke them up...

_*Flash Back* _

_Lucy was sitting by the bar talking to Mira Jane when Gray sat down next to her. They shared a Hello kiss and at this Mira couldn't help but say how cute they were. _

_Loki Appeared in the room. He punshed Gray._

_"What the Hell Loki? why'd You hit Gray?" Lucy asked helping gray off the floor._

_"I saw him kissing Juvia" Loki Lied_

_"Really?" Lucy asked not sure who to believe_

_"Yh yesterday" Loki said cooly _

_"Gray is that true?" Lucy asked helping him back on his stool._

_"No!" Gray replied_

_"Ask Juvia then" Loki said. Lucy got up and walked over to Juvia. While Loki stayed looking at Gray with a smug smile. Juvia said that it was all a lie and that Loki just wanted to split them up. _

_But If Juvia went along with his plan they would have broke up... _

_Lucy couldn't thank Juvia enough after that for telling her the truth. They have been best friends since. _

_*End Of flash back*_

"I'll Never Forgive you for that loki" Lucy said

"I'm only trying to do what's best for my Princess" Loki said smiling at Lucy.

"Well your princess doesn't love you like that loki, She Loves you as a friend nothing more" Lucy said talking in 3rd person.

Loki pouted and then returned to the spirit world to sulk.

"He does my head in, sometimes, why can't he just accept it?" Lucy asked sighing.

"He loves you Luce. He isn't going to give up on you that easily" Natsu said

"Yh but he knows how I feel about Gray" Lucy said Picturing Gray in her Mind.

Then 2 Hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who" The voice said.

"Gray?" She asked. He removed his hands and kissed her forehead and then went to the end of the table and stayed standing up.

"Why don't you sit down Gray" Erza asked. Gray shook his head. Then took hold of Lucy's Hand and Got down on one knee.

Lucy began Blushing like mad.

"Luce, You know that Today is our 1 Year anniversairy of being together and well I've never been in love with someone as much as i am with you" He said. The whole Guild Fell silent.

"Lucy HeartFillia" Gray began Pulling out a red velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened it.

"Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" Gray asked, he was so red he looked like a tomato. Then Loki reappeared again.

"Think about it carefully Princess... I'm still here, you don't have to settle for second best" He whispered but unknown to him, the whole guild had heard.

"Shut up Loki" Cana shouted.

"well?" Gray asked a little stressed.

"Yes." Lucy said. Smiling. Gray took the dimond ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Then stood up, And picked up Lucy in a hug and spun around.

"Congratulations" Everyone kept shouting at them.

Loki was going have to accept it now. Weather he like it or not.

* * *

*_Time Skip - 1 Month Before the Wedding*_

Lucy walked up to Mira who was behind the bar.

"Mira" She said quietly. Mirajane Turned around and asked her what she wanted. Lucy asked to talk to her alone, so they went into the back, where no one could hear them talking.

"Mira, I'd Like you to be One Of my bridsmaids" Lucy said sming. Mira couldn't believe it but finally managed to answer "Of Course, I'd be honered Lucy, But why me?"

Lucy Replied "Because You are a good friend and also because you are the one that got me and gray together" Lucy explained.

Mira agreed and then Lucy went to find Levy and she asked her to be her 2nd course, Levy her best friend Agreed. And For the 3rd she asked juvia and Juvia happily accepted.

Lucy then Went to find Erza.

"Erza" She began. Erza looked up at Lucy.

"Will you be My Maid Of honnor?" Lucy asked quietly and a little bit shyly.

"Me?" Erza asked

"Yeah, You're one of my best friends, One of my first from the guild" Lucy explained

"I'd love too" Erza said happily.

That left poor Gray to chosse a Best man, Only he didn't know who.

Natsu?

Lyon?

Which one? he asked himself.

"You looking for us?" Lyon asked hearing his name. He was with natsu.

'Crap' Gray thought to himself.

"Yh, I don't know who to choose for my best man" Gray admitted.

Lucy walked up to them.

"Still haven't decided?" She asked. Gray shook his head.

"Why don't you both share the title?" Lucy sugested to Lyon and Natsu.

"Yh would you guys?" Gray asked. Lyon and Natsu Nodded.

* * *

_*The Day of The wedding*_

Lucy was at the Door's in her beautiful white dress. This was the best day of her life.

She heard the Music start playing, so she opened the doors and began walking down the isle. With Macarof at the side of her, giving her a way. And then she was followed by her 3 Bridsmaids and her maid of honor.

Lucy walked up to the side of gray.

"Y-y-y-you look a-a-amazing" Was all Gray could say.

The time quickly came to the i do's.

They both agreed and gave each other the rings. Gray lifted up Lucy's Veil and Kissed her softly on her lips and the whole church cheered.

They were happily married. Finally together. In love. And they knew that they will be together forver...

A couple of years later they were still together. The only thing that had changed was that They lived together with their Little girl Layla Ul Fullbuster. Lucy Fullbuster. She loved her new name. And they lived happily raising their child together. They never fell out of love like most couples do. Thats because they were perfect for each other. And when they kissed Lucy still couldn't get over how warm his lips felt even though he was an ice mage...

* * *

_**I know it wasn't a great ending... :'( but oh well...**_

_**thaks for reading, please rate and review... x **_

_**hope you enjoyed it...**_


End file.
